1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a security system for a marine vessel and, more particularly, to a system in which two or more devices communicate with each other to ascertain whether or not there is an improper combination of devices associated with the marine vessel system or whether a required device is absent from connection to the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of security systems are well known to those skilled in the art. These systems are typically configured to prevent, inhibit, or detect the theft or attempted theft of a component or an entire system. Some of these security systems are associated with marine vessels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,792, which issued to Soltesz on Nov. 15, 1977, describes a ship security system. The security system comprises an electromechanical apparatus that is sensitive to substantial changes in the position or orientation of a floating structure, such as a boat. A sensor circuit means is employed for sensing unanticipated changes of conditions of the floating structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,031, which issued to Barnes on Nov. 28, 1978, describes a boat theft detector. Attempted boat theft is detected by measuring the increased displacement of the boat caused by the added weight of a thief. The device measures the slight sinking of the boat into the water under the added weight and automatically resets so as to be in readiness for responding to the next person.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,698, which issued to Glidewell et al. on Jun. 7, 1994, describes a security system for detecting and signaling the presence of abnormal security or hazardous conditions, such as unauthorized entry, glass breakage, fire, smoke, high water level, in individual units, such as a boat, a recreational vehicle, an automobile, which are located or stored in a given security area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,537, which issued to Bird on May 23, 1995, describes the location of missing vehicles. It describes a method and apparatus for determining the present location of a missing vehicle, such as an automobile or marine vessel, using a global positioning system (GPS) that receives GPS signals from two or more GPS satellites.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,186, which issued to Traxler et al. on Nov. 5, 1996, describes a boat security system. The system is intended for protecting a vehicle and its contents including a protective cover having conductors threaded through a hollow seam and electrically connected to a two member electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,966, which issued to Ireland et al. on Jul. 24, 2001, describes a marine security system for a vehicle which comprises a sensor assembly which can be releasably mounted to a vehicle or to an item contained therein. The sensor assembly includes a sensing device that is actuated upon sensing a predetermined change in inertia relative to the assembly. The sensing device actuates a transmitter within the sensor assembly to transmit a signal upon detection of the predetermined level of inertial change.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,641, which issued to Lash et al. on Oct. 22, 2002, describes a marine vessel monitoring system and method. It comprises a remote marine monitoring and control system that compiles security information and statistics for on-board equipment or unattended boats, uses a wireless transmitter to send this data to a user over a communications network and allows a user to remotely operate the user's boat in response.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771, which issued to Buckley et al. on Aug. 14, 2001, discloses a control system for a marine vessel. The control system incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.
The theft of components from a marine vessel system, such as a marine propulsion system, is a serious problem. Although the theft can take many forms, one type of theft relates to the taking of an outboard motor from an owner's marine vessel and removing that outboard motor for use on the thief's marine vessel or, alternatively, for sale to another party. Unfortunately, marine security systems known to those skilled in the art do not prevent a thief from enjoying the illegal fruits of this type of larceny because the stolen outboard motor is usable on another marine vessel after the theft occurs. Theft relating to marine vessels can also include the stealing of various components associated with the marine vessel, such as GPS systems, depth monitors, various types of parameter display devices and navigational equipment, and other peripheral equipment that the legitimate owner of a marine vessel may purchase and install on the vessel.
It would therefore be significantly beneficial if a security system could be devised which deprives a thief from the use and enjoyment of stolen equipment.